His Last Words
by KimberlaayB
Summary: Ever since mother & father had died & Lana is stuck with her older brother Jeremy in their struggle of saving money & keeping safe from the dangers that lurk in town. The haunting of their parents have begun & soon , death is near.
1. Chapter 1

_* this is based on a TRUE story ._

**LANA:**

" JEREMY ! I'm home from school ! "

I walked into the house, looking around for my himm.

" Jeremy ? Are you home ? "

Jeremy, my brother shouted from the basement,

" Hey bro ! Come downstairs with a couple of double A batteries. "

I ran upstairs to my room & opened a box of batteries. I took 5 rechargable batteries & ran downstairs with a surprise.

" What do you think ? "

I was shocked , but mad. He had bought a brand new iMac on top of a beautifully carved table.

I knew the computer would've costed me over 2 years of babysitting to pay for it.

" You spent all that on a computer ? You already have a MacBookPro "

" Well, mine broke & your computer is filled with Justin Bieber. "

I had an obsession that no one would accept .

" Thanks, but you could've used that money for our food. "

Our parents died & Jeffrey wastes the money on all his needs.

I'm now 16 with 4 jobs & my brother is now 24 with only one job .

Guess who gets more money, the young teenager with school, me .

**JEREMY :**

I just ignored that, she could feed herself on her own , can't she ?

" Look , the mouse & keyboard isn't working. FUCK ! Come with me to Best Buy to return this "

I had to put everything back in the box & we both rushed out.

I was so late for frisbee & there was so much traffic . God help us now.

We grabbed our keys & jackets & went out the door. We got into the car. I backed up.

*** craaaash ***


	2. Chapter 2

**LANA :**

My heart stopped for a few seconds. My eyes widened.

" I swore we just bumped into the neighbour's car "

" FUCK ! IM GONNA BE LATE "

_Who cares if he was late, he just hit that car._

Jeremy got out of the car, went to our neighbour's house & doorbelled.

They answered, but they said it was okay.

" Can I go back home ? I'm scared we might get hurt . "

" No ! I'm not leaving you home alone. "

I shedded a tear & put my seatbelt on .

" Drive slowly , I'm scared . "

We drove into traffic on the highway . It was already 4:08 & we had to be home by 5:00 .

Jeremy started talking to himself - "I just crashed into someone's car ..."

**JEREMY :**

We stopped at the intersection . I looked at Lana, the look on her face made me feel guilty .

She looked frightened . More frightened than the time we watched The Last Exorcism & Paranormal Activity. The light suddenly turned green

& she screamed when the car started to move.

" Sorry, I think I'm speeding up again. "

" No really ? " We were about 5 centimetres away from the car in front of us & I make to

I started to park at Best Buy. I carried the iMac inside while Lana, wiped off her tears & blew her nose a couple times.

" Lana , take the key & lock it for me. "

Lana came out of the car & locked the car. I walked towards the entrance.

" Kay, it's about 4:20. We'll go leave at 4:45 & be home by 5:00. "

" Yeah, okay cool . "

**LANA :**

" Jeremy , you're walking too fast ! You'll drop the computer ! "

" Look , just hold the receipt & make sure you have your phone with you. "

" My phone ? "

" Yeah, go around Best Buy & find something & go buy it & I'll call you when I'm done "

I didn't want to buy anything except for food. Electronics were just a waste of my time. I didn't even have a cellphone anyways.

I walked inside & gave the man in uniform the receipt. We were directed to the laptops. I started to fool around with the ipods & ipad.

**JEREMY :**

I just stood there and waited for the man who sold me the computer. Beside me was a gentlemen who also had the same problems with his MacBook. My MacBook wouldn't start up no matter what. My father once tried to fix it, but it would always turn off about 5 seconds after turning it on.

This is why I had to buy an iMac.

I pulled out my BlackBerry & found out the time was 4:48. We were supposed to be out 3 minutes ago. I started to look around for Lana. She was looking at the movies.

**LANA :**

I was so interested in the documentary movies. Yes, it sounds geeky, but as a geek I find it amazing to learn so many cool things. I started to move onto horor movies. Saw 4 , Paranormal Acitivty, & The Grudge. Those weren't scary movies, they looked so fake that a 4 year old wouldn't be frightened either. A young man, about the age of 30 walked up to me & started looking at the DVDS as well. I was slightly frightened. I never get close up to strangers unless it's school. He grabbed my hand.


End file.
